A treatment device of such kind is known from the Danish utility model No. 95 00474 and the German utility model No. 296 21 571.6 where a magnetic device is placed adjacent to the body area that is to be treated, with a crystal is moved in smooth motions above the magnet by the therapist, an assistant or the patient himself.
This known magnetically therapeutic treatment device with crystals is inconvenient in practical use, since it is only possible to work with a few pieces at the time and because it can prove difficult to maintain the magnet and the crystal in a regular, uniform motion of movement over a period of time. Moreover, only a shorter duration of the treatment is available by this device as, in particular the crystal movements are particularly exhausting to perform over a longer period of time for the manipulator.